guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elemental Sword
Has anybody seen any monsters with this sword? The next FDS? Seriosuly though, this thing is pimp. --Mgrinshpon 06:14, 29 October 2006 (CST) We have a pic, but no information whatsoever? where'd we get the pic? I could definately see this as the newest prestige sword, though. It is quite pimp D: ~Avatarian 86 18:05, 29 October 2006 (CST) :Newest prestige sword indeed. I've seen three of these offered for sale lately, the lowest priced one was 100k+110 ectos. This pic is from the screenshots thread in guru. Btw, I have the sword, and can confirm that this does not glow nor is animated. It has a glassy/crystal look(not transparent) shaped and colored like dual fire-ice. All mods can be changed(unlike FDS/IDS) and it cannot be dyed. updated everything ;) --Crush 5 Novembre 2006 Hmmm.. why do i think about Tales of Symphonia?? Elemental Swords... only this thing is both of them :) Tomoko 14:11, 22 November 2006 (CST) Just wait some time u c the price wil drop fast i mean what did IDS cost the first day u could find it? After a few months it will not be worth so much maby the same as a Fellblade? FDS? maby a bit more but i dont think tiswill be another Dwarven Axe/Crystalline Sword or other REALLY rare sword Merry 14:21, 23 November 2006 (CST) It doesnt glow, no animation... it's just another sword only rare . o my...... this is gorgeous--Coloneh RIP 16:34, 23 January 2007 (CST) My guildie got a drop off the warrior boss in Arkjok Ward. So add that if you want. Nilator 18:03, 25 March 2007 (CDT) well, the only enemies that appear in the desolation and in arkjok ward as bosses are insects and mandragor Shambling Mesa I got a req 10 from a Shambling Mesa... :Cool : ) Do you have a screen shot of it?? :i found a r9 off a lv20 windrider in EotN. Desolation Drops? Is there a for-sure report of an Elemental Sword being dropped in the Desolation, and if so, where? I can confirm it drops in the Desolation. I just received one that dropped from a Mandragor in The Alkali Pan.68.45.22.161 01:35, 17 January 2007 (CST) Thanks!! I found one in Joko's Domain, got screen as proof Yeh i can also say that they drop there. I just got one from a Mandragor...Req 11...sold for 100k+37 Ectos. Were you farming for it, or did it just drop for you?? Even monsters drop it?! --InfestedHydralisk 09:16, 25 February 2007 (CST) Got a req 11 from a Dune Spider in Shattered Ravine Justin mark 2003 12:59, 27 February 2007 (CST) I got a req 12 one from a graven monolith in the solfourus wastes, in their temple thingy. I got a req 9 from one of the magrador in The Sulfurous Wastes.Marksmen of Hell 15:52, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Also got one from a graven monolith in sulfurous waste HM. Req 9 max dmg inscriptable. --Arthas 09:58, 10 July 2007 (CDT) I got one from a graven monolith in sulfurous wastes in NM, without a show of force. -blazer Sword of Fire and Ice If you look at http://sales.starcitygames.com/cardsearch.php?singlesearch=Sword%20of%20Fire%20and%20Ice you can see that except the obvious design of a half-fire, half-ice sword, it doesn't resemble the Elemental Sword in any way. I think this is just a coincidence and that it should be removed from the article. ~Idanbd 10:39, 24 January 2007 (CST) :it does look very similar. and also, why dont i have that card?--Coloneh RIP 19:09, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::GW steals so many things from magic... :D -- [[User:Barrage|'Barrage.']] :::they really do--Coloneh RIP 19:39, 11 February 2007 (CST) :::::Like what? ::::What do you think the chances are of a light and shadow? :::::This looks like a light and shadow if you set your screen to black and white.--Coloneh RIP 22:09, 7 March 2007 (CST) erm what is like the drop rate for elemental sword from ancient chest?... or how many u need to open :S.. 100? 200? 300? >.< --InfestedHydralisk 16:18, 26 February 2007 (CST) :That's like asking how lucky you are and expecting an answer in numeric form. 132.203.83.38 16:39, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::Haha :::Is it even sure to get a Elemental Sword from an Ancient Chest? o.O :::or else I wasted 60 keys....--InfestedHydralisk 11:06, 27 February 2007 (CST) ::::From the article: "Available from Ancient Elonian chests in The Desolation. With the best drop rate just outside Bone Palace in Joko's Domain." Is this accurate? • Dekan 17:27, 28 February 2007 (CST) :::::I can confirm the Ancient Elonian Chest dropping a req 12 elemental sword for my friend last night. He also said he got one from a graven monolith in a group of henchies! He's quite lucky and quite rich. :-p --IxI Raiden IxI 14:54, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::I wasted 66k (110 Ancient Keys) for trying to get a Elemental Sword, still no luck =( ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 15:57, 29 March 2007 (CDT) I have spent a little over 200k on ancient elonian keys in jokos domain alone and still no luck,a guildy of mine spent 80k on em and got one to drop in jokos domain right outside the bone palace. :Ive opened 149 AC Elonian Chests got: two dead swords and one Sephis axe, two fellblades, several desolation swords, but not this... safe to say that you need lot more 150 for one ^^ Biz 01:46, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::Currently opened 161 Ancient Chests, still no luck :( ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 13:38, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :::i can confirm that it drops in HoH, because one my guildmates got two there. By the way, they look like plastic nerf toys. Trogam 10:20, 17 April 2007 (CDT) ::::I don't remember exactly how many chests I opened in The Sulfurous Wastes (less then 100, more then 40) while in hard mode. I just know I got a req 10 gold elemental sword 2 days ago, so I can confirm they drop there. -Gildan Bladeborn 00:31, 22 May 2007 (CDT) The image link still works. I just loaded it. What's the issue? I clicked the link and it took me to the image. -Auron 04:15, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :Interestingly, if I clear my browser cache and click the link, it doesn't work and only displays an error page from that site. If I then search that site for the card and view its page (which caches the pic again) then the link from the article here works fine. Perhaps they something in place to prevent hotlinking? BigAstro 11:34, 2 May 2007 (CDT) ::Everytime I click the link i get an error. I don't see the point in having it if people can't find it or it requires some special setting to get it to work. HOwever if I am the only one who can't see the link, by all means put it back and I'll investigate my settings. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 17:31, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :::Actually the link given by Idanbd above does work (http://sales.starcitygames.com/cardsearch.php?singlesearch=Sword%20of%20Fire%20and%20Ice). We could replace the link on the main page with this link. The difference is probably something about the direct link to the image.. And now that I'm using IE, the link to the image DOES work. Before I was using firefox... I don't know what the issue is. I'll see what happens when I check it from firefox back in my room.— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 17:40, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Screenshot??? WHY should someone have to prove with a screenshot? — Skuld 03:10, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :Does this mean we screenshot every single weapon drop to prove its there... >_> -- Xeon 03:12, 10 May 2007 (CDT) Because it's a rare sword, and unconfirmed? Look at the farming thread on guru, atleast 20+ users have been trying to farm it judging from what wiki said yet no one has as such confirmed it. A sword as rare and valuable as this needs proof. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 03:12, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :Disprove that it drops from elementals. We have no policy requiring any proof, but we do have one glaring one against requiring it: GW:AGF — Skuld 03:14, 10 May 2007 (CDT) ::Link to thread for reference please. -- Xeon 03:15, 10 May 2007 (CDT) ::There is no policy, but fasle information is not what a wiki is meant to provide. Many users have not had a drop from this after constant solo farming from these creatures. There only information was regarding this article. I'm not saying they don't drop it, but something so rare with many users attempting to farm needs prove I would assume, rather than a unconfirmed note. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 03:20, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :::How can you say it is false?... — Skuld 03:23, 10 May 2007 (CDT) Read. How can you say it's true? [[User:Solus| Solus]] 03:26, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :I'm not saying either way, i'm saying Asume Good Faith. Asuming good faith is not demanding a screenshot. — Skuld 06:13, 10 May 2007 (CDT) Assuming Good Faith is not the same as assuming correctness. Suppose I go out and start opening chests and killing monsters all over the Desolation with half of my attention on the game and the other half on some movie I'm watching. I return to my guild hall to sort through my drops, and I find an Elemental Sword. Yay for me - but I can't recall where I got it. Was it a chest? A monster drop? Which area was I in again? Blah! - I can't even remember if it was Hard Mode or not. But what I can do, is post what I think is correct here on the Wiki. In this case, my intention is good (i.e.: good faith), but the information is incorrect. For this reason, a screenshot is required to verify the claim with certainty. Screenshots aren't just used to catch liars, they're also used to catch honest mistakes.--Ninjatek 07:09, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :If we demanded screenshots as proof, there would be no content here :-/ Your call... — Skuld 10:29, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :It's not for everything just things yet to be proven,but for valuable item such as these. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 04:31, 12 May 2007 (CDT) ::Like you've been pointing out yourself, this wiki is for gathering information on the game. It doesn't matter if what's being written about is a Dead Staff or a Dwarven Axe. This sword might be rare and expensive, but to this wiki, it's just another piece of information no more urgent, and requiring no more attention than any other article. Assume good faith means assume good faith. "Demanding" a screenshot is not assuming good faith. If you aren't satisfied without one, go find one yourself, and keep it out of the wiki. mikkel 01:18, 14 May 2007 (CDT) ::Wiki provides correct information, not incorrect. There has been NO evidence to support the claim other than a note from a anon user. The value of items makes a difference, or I could put that Gold Crystalline swords are dropped by Oink, now I don't need a screenshot, so it must be right, wrong. Wiki doesn't work like that. Things need to be confirmed, assuming good faith means it's alrigt to place lies. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 01:26, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :::No. The value of an item makes absolutely no difference. This wiki is not here to facilitate farming in any other way than to give suggestions as to how to do it. Assume good faith means that every piece of realistically believable information should be assumed correct unless you have sufficient cause and common consensus to believe otherwise. Saying that Oink drops Crystalline Swords is obviously not a realistic claim, so your analogy is flawed. You might not believe the information, but it's credible to anyone who assumes good faith, which is one of the principles that this wiki works on. If you disagree with that, this wiki might not be for you. Of course, if you can find proof to the contrary, feel free to present it. mikkel 01:33, 14 May 2007 (CDT) ::::The item is not confirmed, Assume good Faith should not be used a shield to post fasle information. The Elemental sword does not drop them the creature that were listed, simple as that end of story. [[User:Solus| Solus]] :::::No information on this wiki needs to be confirmed before being posted, except for special cases like future releases of the game and special events. You do not know if this sword drops from the mob in question, and as long as you don't know, you assume good faith. That's how any wiki works. If indisputable proof was required for every piece of information, there would be no point in having this as a wiki instead of a normal site with editors. If you can't adhere to the principles of a Wiki, I'd suggest you go elsewhere. Also, don't break 1RV. mikkel 01:46, 14 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::Fuck the policy, the information was wrong, I removed, Simple as that. Policies don't mean you can post fasle information. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 02:02, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::First, page 8 of the thread you posted above - somebody has a screen shot of an Ele Sword dropping from a Dune Beetle. If they drop it, I don't think it's any big stretch to assume other creatures around the area will. Second, even if that screenshot didn't exist, it's not a ridiculous claim that the Elementals drop this sword. I don't see why you automatically are assuming that they don't. BigAstro 02:08, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::Many of the policies of this wiki are in place to keep people like you from asserting your subjective opinion on pages. If you dispute information that has every likelihood of being correct, you submit proof as to why it's wrong, or argue common consensus. You have done neither. The only way this wiki survives is by people following the policies. Perhaps you would be better off using another Guild Wars resource if you cannot adhere to the rules of this one. mikkel 12:11, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :Im going to say the person that added this was incorrect by the edit history, which seems no one checked. The fact that they added both the Sandstorm Crag and Shambling Mesa at the same time was a little suspicious to me as the drop rate seems to be extremely low. Check this edit, it is mentioned that the chest near these creatures. So i think it is an original editors mistake that they said it dropped from them as well. Until further hard proof is submitted, i dont think it should be listed as dropping from them. I think that every elemental monster may have a chance to drop these has some merit. If this is the case, graven monoliths are indeed of elemental type and monolith is just a sub type. -- Xeon 02:23, 14 May 2007 (CDT) ::I don't think so, see http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Sandstorm_Crag&diff=prev&oldid=820669. — Skuld 02:28, 14 May 2007 (CDT) I personally believe that claimed drops of these expensive items should ALWAYS be proved with a screenshot. Otherwise, the wording should be changed to say that SOME PEOPLE SAY, instead of saying as a matter of fact that they DO drop. Or just place a link to the guru thread in External Links and let the users figure it out. --Karlos 18:00, 15 May 2007 (CDT) Just got another elemental sword drop in The Sulfurous Wastes. Here is the proof u wanted: --Agracul 17:50, 15 July 2007 (CDT) ::We're mostly concerned about whether these things actually drop from Elementals now (MY MIND SCREAMS AT YOU TO SEE THE TRUTH WHICH SAYS "NO".) But thank you for showing people that they do, in fact, drop from chests (thus proving their existence.)-AOTT 09:41, 18 July 2007 (CDT) ::: What i think is that the DO drop only from mesas and chests NEAR mesas. So, some ppl think that u can get an ele drop in any chest in the zone... NO! I did about 100 runs and proved myself - u get ancient armor ONLY from chests near zombies and margonite armor ONLY from chests near margonites... Chests near mesmer elementalies(that drop shards) mostly drop mesmer canes. So if u wanna get an ele drop, open chests ONLY near mesas or insects(not sure, as have never get a drop from them)--Agracul 14:30, 18 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Now that's just silly, I've gotten an ele sword off a ravenous mandragor and my friend got one out of a HM chest. The location of the chest within the zone shouldn't really matter. I want to see a screenshot that specifically states an elemental (Shambling Mesa/Sandstorm Crag drops an Elemental Sword which the party reserves for X) dropping one of these.-AOTT 07:36, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Screenshot confirmation that the sword definitely drops from Graven Monoliths during A Show of Force: http://img295.imageshack.us/img295/8093/gw066ea9.jpg. It is inscribable (like all NF weapons). Need confirmation of this but I notice a pattern of drops in the sense that things like Fire Staves, Fiery Dragon Swords and elemental type weapons drop from chests in The Sulfurous Wastes which are guarded by elemental type creatures (- I got 2 Fiery Dragon Swords and too many elementalist staves to count from chests in the zone that are tied to Djinns). Similarly, opening chests patrolled by Undead will get you Undead type weapons - in Sulfurous Wastes sometimes Dead Staves, Grim Cestas etc. By extension, it would make sense to only open chests patrolled by Mesas, Crags and Gravens if you only want to get an Elemental Sword. That said, I have never gotten an Elemental Sword from a chest so take that last bit with a pinch of salt.-FireChilde 01:35, 16 August 2007 (GMT) Drops from locked chests in the sulfurous wastes? Its drops from ancient elonian chests in normal mode in the sulfurous wastes, would this be the same case for locked chests in hard mode? :Yeh, you can get it dropped from the monoliths in hard mode, taht would mean chests in the same area do too. — Skuld 04:17, 12 May 2007 (CDT) ::A guildie got one from an insect in the shattered ravines. --Karlos 18:52, 15 May 2007 (CDT) I can confirm a dropped Elemental Sword(req 12) from a Locked Chest in the Sulfurous Wastes. I'd also like to ask the inscriptability of this item. --Timmaa 17:54, 19 May 2007 (CDT) :If you can confirm it dropped there, why do you need to ask about it's inscription? Anyways, these swords have inscription slots just like any other elonian weapon can. -Gildan Bladeborn 00:38, 22 May 2007 (CDT) I was still kinna dazed that I had gotten one, heh. --Timmaa 22:24, 23 May 2007 (CDT) It would be awesome if The sword dealt both Cold AND Fire Damage. Like, you could choose which side to use. Man, THAT would be AWESOME! :Not happening under GW's mechanics ;p I wanna port my bow of infernal frost into GW :D — Skuld 06:15, 22 May 2007 (CDT) ::if i had one, I would keep it (stuff wealth) and probably put a shocking mod on it for kicks... — ~Soqed Hozi~ 06:19, 23 May 2007 (CDT) :::This would not happen because...1: you would have to deal with different armor values for different types of damage, and 2: Conjure Frost/Flame....otherwise i would probably have tried to get one by nowKiller Revan 17:20, 22 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Conjure Frost + Conjure Flame = new metagame.Railin 17:23, 22 June 2007 (CDT) :::::GG with attributes there buddy =D--68.246.229.25 21:21, 22 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::12 weap mastery, 9 fire magic, 9 water magic. Pure offense (though you could use water utility). --8765 20:57, 1 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::to hell with that, put a shockign od on it too, and go conjure flame/frost/lightning. Would require GoLE or an ele primary for energy tho. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 12:17, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Signet of Illusions? 69.235.247.210 01:24, 28 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::I really, really don't think it would be worth it, even with that loophole in attributes. Me/E (or E/Me) can't meet the swordsmanship req, so you'd be dishing out raw Conjure damage (about 17-20 x2) so you might as well just use Illusory Weapon.-AOTT 01:12, 29 July 2007 (CDT) Farming Elemental Swords Ive used a 130hp dervish build and found it possible to farm shambling mesas, djinns and stoneshard krags. At first I thaught it would be pretty much a bad idea until I remebered that they drop Elemental Swords. Does this make it possible to farm elemental swords in poisoned outcrops in HM? Sure, that would only take Eternity+1. Gl with that though. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 14:32, 3 July 2007 (CDT) :It has never been confirmed that Shambling Mesas drop Elemental Swords. We've been debating it for a while now; I don't see why we don't just remove the note, because there's never been another report of them dropping from a shambling mesa other than the first person who said so. So far the only thing keeping that note there, from my understanding, is the "assume good faith" clause.-AOTT 09:10, 4 July 2007 (CDT) ::My one-and-only Ele Sword dropped from a Shambling Mesa whilst Sunspear point farming in the Sulfurous Wastes. 150k worth of req 12 goodness :D --'Snog'rat 00:07, 11 July 2007 (CDT) :::They can be farmed... during A Show Of Force. Using an E/A Sliver/Shadow Form Build with Shadow of Haste. Even with the much reduced drop rate, the VAST amount of monoliths there have SOME chance of dropping it... 81.132.85.99 17:41, 21 July 2007 (CDT) I just have 1 question... is it worth to spend 100k on lockipicks just to open locked chest in jokos for elemental sword? User:Nikola :I think it's not, i wasted 60 lockpicks(I was opening chests only near Mesas). ::Ok thx...User:Nikola :I Think 100k is not worth it. But spending 500k is worth it. As i mentioned before, i spended 240-250 lockpicks(well, spended about 220 - sometimes they just remained) till i got a r9 ele drop.--Agracul 14:40, 30 July 2007 (CDT) Found a clean, req 11 gold in a chest. 20th key, in Alkalai Pan. ::Has anyone found one of these in any area of the Domain of Anguish?-AOTT 18:42, 30 July 2007 (CDT) I have opened close to about 300 chest in the Waste and maybe about 50 in the Pan.... I have yet to get anything, Starting to get discouraged. At this point I must farm until i get one to feel the reward of hardwork.... Just wish Anet would hold another triple rare drop event instead of these Dragon Festivals Who removed the note about them dropping from Graven Monoliths? I thought that's where most people were getting them, though I myself haven't gotten one that way yet...-AOTT 10:54, 11 August 2007 (CDT) I just got one from a locked chest in the shattered ravines was farming lb points and got a req 11 one, got a screenie if needed A Diamond Djinn dropped one in poisoned outcrops? Has anyone else gotten one that way?-AOTT 22:59, 16 August 2007 (CDT) Could people please refrain from removing confirmed notes on where this item is found? I understand the desire to keep your so-called "farming secrets" but really. You're not the only person out there. Besides, this sword is so rare that knowing the locations where it's found is only about as useful as knowing that black dye has a chance of dropping from anything. It's not like 100,000 of these things are suddenly going to flood the market (unless people were duping them during that window of time it was possible {which is against the EULA anyway.} So stop removing our notes. It's still, comparatively, as rare as the Crystalline Sword as far as I know.) I've been farming these things off and on since I got to the Sulfurous Wastes and I've only gotten 1 (req. 13) in that time.-AOTT 00:21, 18 August 2007 (CDT) I accidentally got 1 from HM chest run in Alkali Pan last night. RQ 13 dropped from Ravenous Mandragor, from the hidden spwan near Vah the Crafty's group. Those who still haven't got one after opening X number chests can try the following: Go with only ONE Hero and exit from Bone Palace into Alkali Pan, wurm your way through to Vah the Crafty (Ranger mandragor boss). You should only engage Monoilths, Mandragors and Elementals on your way. Therefore saving some time by only killing those creatures that actually drops that sword. On the other hand, I still haven't got anything worthwhile beside one gold Aerowind blade from HM locked chests. P.S I pretty much agree with the above theory regarding "chests near Margonites drop Margonite items etc"Springbag 19:03, 19 August 2007 (CDT) Elemental Sword in Eye of the North During the GW:EN Sneek Peak Weekend I witnessed an Elemental Sword to be dropped by the dungeon reward chest of the Raven's Point sungeon (screenshot). T.T.H. 14:27, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :Thank you. That's exactly the question I had in mind... whether they were going to drop in GWEN or not... -AOTT 19:29, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::Yes, I had a Q11 from exactly that same chest. I better do a PC next time, I sold it for 20K :( Demonica the Cursed 03:42, 27 August 2007 (CDT) I got a R10 mine was from the Sepulchre of Dragrimmar Boss Chest sold mine for a little more than 20K 100+20E Urugh 05:19, 30 August 2007 (CDT) I had one drop from a Quetzal in Verdant Cascades today.--sdcmgs 13:46, 3 September 2007 (CDT)sdcmgs I had a lvl 9max gold one drop in riven earth after killing a raptor. It was inscriptable too.---DK :Got a Q11 max dropped from a Raptor.72.51.209.169 20:10, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Got a rare r13 max inscribable from a krait associated locked chest in Magus Stones (in front of Oola's lab)--Tmakinen 00:04, 6 September 2007 (CDT) just got a maxed r9 gold one dropped from a Wind Rider in Magus Stones :D Caasig 00:21, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Got a r9 gold Elemental Sword off a Wind Rider in Magus Stones, 15-21... almost max. :-( --Malagra 04:51, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Got r9 14-20 gold ES drop from Hylek in Magus Stone Razbaz 15:55, 15 October 2007 (GMT) got a req.9 and an req.10 max dmg drop from raptor nestlings in hard mode in riven earth My elemental sword drop I have just gotten a drop from a hard mode chest in sulfurous wastes, req10, max. It's only my 60-100th chest on the SS/LB/Elemental farming run, so I would assume that the best drop rates are in sulfurous wastes and shattered ravines in hard mode. 77.96.223.11 12:47, 27 August 2007 (CDT) I just found one from a raptor nestling in riven earth 69.47.168.130 11:32, 6 October 2007 (UTC) I went on a quick jaunt into Bloodstone Caves today with a friend and 6 heroes, and my buddy opened the chest and got a req 10 elemental sword, and it was his first time there. 67.172.181.188 07:11, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Drops in Magus Stones Yesterday one of these dropped for me from a Magus Stones Locked Chest. r11, 15-22, inscriptible, gold. So I added Magus Stones to the page. (I wasn't logged in at the time, so it might look unsigned.) I took a screenshot for my own records... that should be able to verify if needed. Gwen Shadowsound 15:47, 21 October 2007 (UTC) drops seen outside sunspear sanctuary well i was doing hunted with a group of random people outside of sunspear sanctuary,we were killing the mesas/crags outside on the way and behold a r13 ele sword drop for some guy,this was normal mode,so hard mode should provide better chances as well,well at least i dont have to go to desolation for one of em XD.